Why Don't You and I?
by Navy Babe
Summary: Harm is tired of the rift, and decides to show Mac exactly how he feels. Yes, yet another one-shot from Navy Babe! grins Inspired by the song 'Why Don't You and I' by Santana Set early season nine, in other words, no Webb relationship.


Why Don't You and I?

Author's Notes: This is what happens when I'm trapped in a car for six hours, and supposed to be doing my homework. Enough said. I hope that you like it, if not flames will be used to warm my feet during the cold snowy Colorado winters! Which is like a long ways away, but anyway . . . This was written like at the beginning of season nine, so just keep that in mind.

Disclaimer: The song and characters don't belong to me. But that's pretty obvious isn't it?

'Every time I try and talk to you

I get tongue tied, turns out

Everything I say to you

Comes out wrong and never comes out right'

Harm looked at Mac from his office window. She looked so beautiful, reading over her case files, every now and then turning to her notepad to scribble something, and then back to the file. Harm had tried to get work done, but once she caught his attention, he knew the task was impossible.

They had to get this resolved; he knew that as well as she did. They had to work something out, because nobody could live like this. Even the office was suffering, since two of the senior attorneys wouldn't even speak to each other. "Something has to be done." He whispered.

With that thought, he practically ran out of his office, and straight to the Admiral's. "Coates, I have to see the Admiral ASAP."

Mac saw Harm rush across the bullpen. 'Hmmm, wonder if he wants to leave us again? Leave me.' That last part came into her mind unbidden. She knew that he didn't leave her, that he just left JAG, if anything, she left him. But she just didn't want to admit that.

"Sir, I was wondering if the Colonel and I could take the rest of the day off." Harm said, comfortably sitting in a chair in the Admiral's office.

"May I ask why Commander?" AJ asked, looking over his glasses that sat low on his nose.

"Well Sir you could, but I'm not sure if you'll like the answer." Harm said nonchalantly, secretly hoping that the Admiral wouldn't ask.

AJ regarded him sternly. He had known Rabb long enough to tell when he had some crazy idea forming, and today was one of those days. "Humor me Rabb." If he was going to have to bail him out of the brig, he would like to know why.

"Well Sir, I'm planning on courting Colonel Mackenzie." Harm said simply. He studied AJ's face trying to gauge his reaction, but his face was blank. "I seem to be incapable of telling her what I feel, so I've decided to show her. Dinner, dancing, flowers, the whole nine yards."

AJ chuckled and smiled. "Good luck Rabb. Permission granted, now get your six out of here, and get my office back in working order." Harm got up and snapped to attention.

"Aye aye Sir." He turned around and walked out the door. AJ decided that it was time to call in a favor to the SECNAV.

Mac looked up from her files when she heard Harm knock. "Something I can do for you Commander?" She asked politely.

He came in and invited himself to sit in one of her chairs. 'There's a lot that you could do for me Marine, but that can wait.' He thought. "Come away with me Mac." He said simply.

"What? What do you mean come away with me; I have all these files, and court tomorrow. . ." Her words trailed off as Harm picked up her hand, and began tracing random patterns on it.

"Pass 'em off to someone. The Admiral's cleared us, we're free to go." He stood up, going over to grab Mac's cover. She took a deep breath to calm the emotions that were brought on by that simple touch between her and Harm. She was a little apprehensive, but he had sounded so sincere, so tender, that the close friendship they had once shared was slowly seeping back into her.

She took her cover from him, and grabbed the files off her desk. "I'm going to go give these to Bud and Sturgis, and then we can go." Harm nodded and headed to his own office to grab his cover and briefcase. After making the rounds, they met up again at the elevator.

Mac pressed the button, and began rocking back and forth on her heels, curious as to what Harm had planned for them. The doors opened, and suddenly she felt his hand at the small of her back, gently guiding her into the elevator. They didn't say anything until they were at Mac's car.

"I'll come by your place in an hour in a half. Dress in something nice, if you don't mind. I'll see you then." He said mysteriously. He then opened up the driver side door, and almost pushed her in. He reached across and buckled her in, and shut the door before she could ask questions. She just looked at him, as he went over to his SUV, and got in.

She shook her head and turned on the ignition to her car. 'What's in your head Flyboy?' She wondered as she drove home.

Mac sat on her couch, waiting for Harm to come get her. She followed his request and put on a white halter dress that fell just above her knees and hugged her in all the right places. Her complete trust of Harm had never really gone anywhere; it had just faded into the background over the past few months.

The doorbell jerked her out of her thoughts. 'Wow, exactly an hour and a half later. I'm impressed Flyboy.' She thought as she went to go answer it.

"Harm!" She gasped as she saw him. He handed her a huge bouquet of yellow, red, and peach roses. She looked at him over the flowers, and saw a huge flyboy grin.

"You like 'em?" He asked. She nodded, and headed towards the kitchen, searching for a vase. "I love them Harm, but what's the special occasion?" She queried as she filled a container with water and stuck the flowers in.

"Oh nothing. Just thought that you deserved them. Also, if the night goes well, they'll come into play later." He said a smug grin on his face. Mac leaned against the counter, taking an opportunity to take in what he was wearing. He had on a simple black polo shirt and a pair of khaki pants. 'WOW! What that man can do for civvies is illegal.' For a brief moment she was jealous of everyone that worked with him at the CIA, because they got to see him in civvies all day.

"You ready to go Mac?" He asked, offering his arm to her. She nodded, and grabbed her wrap. As she accepted his arm, he bent down and kissed her lightly on the cheek. His lips brushed against her ear as he whispered, "You look beautiful tonight Sarah."

"Thank you." She murmured, his tenderness catching her off guard. He smiled brightly, and led her out the door to his car.

"Wow La Tours? Who are you and what have you done with my Harmon Rabb?" Mac asked when they pulled up to the classy restaurant. She looked at Harm curiously, waiting for him to answer.

"I just thought that a woman as special as you deserved it." 'Nice Rabb, for once something actually came out right.' He thought, as he watched Mac bow her head a little, trying to cover her blush.

"Thank you Harm." She whispered. They stepped out of the car and walked up the steps to the entrance, arm in arm.

"Table for Rabb." Harm told the maitre d. He nodded and led the handsome couple back to a table in a little alcove. Very romantic. Harm pulled out Mac's chair, the essence of a gentleman.

As they looked over the menu, Mac stole a glance at the man sitting across from her. He seemed so different tonight. He was the same Harmon Rabb that she had fallen in love with, Flyboy smile and all, but there was something in his demeanor. She decided not to question it, and turned back to the menu.

After they had ordered, Harm grabbed Mac's hand and began lightly playing with her fingers. "You know Harm, I never did thank you for coming to rescue me and Webb. I know it's a little late, but better late than never, right?" She said, a light smile dancing on her lips.

Harm just smiled. "I'm sorry I've been such a bitch these past few months." Mac's voice dropped a little more.

"Mac I'm just as at fault as you are. I didn't return any of your calls those first few months." He looked up into her eyes, the caring in them threatening to engulf her. The thing that scared her, was that she was thinking it might not be so horrible to be engulfed. "Let's try and forget about everything bad this evening, okay? Let's focus on the good things." He murmured. She nodded, happy to oblige his request.

Their magical moment was broken by their food, and they spent the rest of the meal talking about their personal lives, something they hadn't done in a long time. "So what's new in your life Harm?" She asked, taking a sip of her Coke.

"Well, you really want to know?" Harm asked, a gleam in his eye. Mac nodded, completely focused on him. "Well, I'm going to become a father of sorts, my 'wife' is pregnant, but it's not mine, and my 'mother in-law' just found out that her daughter and I aren't married." He smiled at the very confused look on Mac's face. "What's new with you Mac?" He asked.

"Wait wait wait, you're not getting out of this that easily. Let's start at the beginning. You're going to become a father?" She asked, her eyes telling him of the many questions to come.

He nodded. "Remember earlier when I told you that I was working for a teenage girl?" Mac shook her head yes. "Well, her mother had died in a car wreck, and her father was the one that caused it. He was drunk at the time." Harm paused for a moment, knowing that this might hit a little too close to home for his Marine. "Mattie, that's her name, said that he had run off, and she didn't want him back in her life. She's been living in her mother's house all this time, and running the hangar all by herself. When I quit, I told her that I was going to petition to become her guardian."

"Wow." Mac said leaning back in her chair. "So when do I get to meet Mattie?" She asked, eager to meet the girl who had seemingly stolen Harm's heart.

"Well, she's coming down this weekend, if you want to meet her then. I've told her a lot about you, so she's pretty eager to meet you too." Mac smiled. "So what else do you want to know about?"

"Well, what's this about your 'wife'? You never did tell me who she was, and why you married her." Mac asked, leaning forward, interested to see what all Harm would tell her.

Harm smiled and leaned back in his chair. "Well you remember Catherine Gayle, the CIA lawyer from the Angelshark ordeal?" Mac nodded. "That's my 'wife'. I was trying to get information out of her, about you," He locked eyes with Mac, hoping that she believed him. "When she got a call about her mother. Her mom was dying, and I drove her to the hospital, where I got mistaken for her boyfriend. She wanted to make her mom happy, so she convinced me to just play along. It went farther then either of us expected, and ended with Bud performing a ceremony from Denmark for same sex couples."

Mac couldn't contain her laughter. "Same sex couples, huh? Leave it to Bud." Harm smiled, he couldn't remember the last time that he had seen Sarah so happy. "And about her being pregnant? Also something about her mother finding out you weren't married? You lead a very confusing life Harmon Rabb." She said smiling.

He smiled back at her, and brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it. "I know. But I hope that it's going to get a lot simpler." He said mysteriously.

Mac was left breathless from the feeling of Harm's lips on her hand. "And what do you mean by that?" Harm smiled coyly, but didn't have to answer, as their dessert had just been brought out. 'You got out of it this time Flyboy, but you can bet I'm going to bring it up later.' Mac thought to herself.

Later. . .

"I am stuffed Harm. Thank you, it was delicious." Mac sighed, leaning back in her chair. She looked up, and noticed that Harm was staring at her. "What are you staring at?" She asked quietly.

"You're so beautiful tonight Sarah. You're always beautiful, but tonight. . .you're a goddess." Harm said softly. She held her breath, as he leaned over slightly and tantalized her with just the barest hint of a kiss. As he pulled back, he couldn't help but smile at the look on Mac's face.

"What's with you tonight Harm? I'm definitely enjoying all the attention, but it's got me curious. You aren't usually like this." She said, a light smile on her face. She definitely was liking this side of him.

"I thought it was obvious Sarah." Harm said sincerely. He decided to be straightforward with her. "I'm trying to seduce you." Mac's breath caught at the idea of Harm seducing her. "I want you in my life as more than a partner. I want you in my life, my heart, and my bed." He said simply, taking her hand, and gently kissing it.

"Wow." Mac said quietly. Harm just smiled. "That's uh. . .Wow." She whispered again.

"Try again Marine, you've already said that." Harm said, a Flyboy smile dominating his features. She smiled disarmingly, and began to stand up.

"So what's next in this seduction Harmon Rabb?" She asked, looking up at him through her eyelashes. She figured that two could play at this game, and she wanted to see if he was really willing to take this all the way. She came to stand next to him, deliberately invading his space to rub her body faintly against his.

"Well. . ." He started out, although finding it hard to focus with Mac so close to him. "I was thinking of going dancing, if that's okay with you." He managed to get out, without stumbling over his words too much. 'Geez, what this woman can do to me. It's a good thing that I can handle my little obsession better at work, or else I wouldn't win any case against her.'

"Sounds fine to me Flyboy." Knowing that he was watching her every move, she slowly ran her tongue across her lips. She then smiled coyly, and turned around, exiting the restaurant. Harm shook his head, and followed her out.

Later. . .

"Wow Harm, this place is amazing, how'd you find it?" Mac shouted over the loud dance music.

"Sturgis told me about it. He said that he took Bobbi here and that she really liked it .(A/N: In my little universe, Bobbi and Sturgis are still together. They just made such a cute couple!) Despite Las Noches' noisy atmosphere, only one thing managed to keep Harms attention, and that was the women sitting next to him.

They continued in comfortable conversation, until a song with a Latin sound came on. Mac became entranced by the song, and swayed to the beat. "I love this song." She murmured.

"You wanna dance?" Harm asked her, already up and at her side, offering a hand. She nodded, taking the proffered hand, and they made their way to the dance floor. His hand fell comfortably into the small of her back, as he gently navigated them through the throng of couples.

Mac began to dance to the beat, swaying back and forth. Harm followed suite, and soon they were engaged in a very sensual dance. "Are you having a nice time Harm?" Mac whispered into his ear.

As if having Mac so close to him didn't already distract him enough, her hot breath against his ear wasn't helping. "I'm having a wonderful time with you Sarah. And here I was thinking that this night couldn't get any better." He said as he pulled her body closer to his.

They lapsed into a silence, but a comfortable one. They were too wrapped up in one another to notice anything else, until Harm caught a bit of the lyrics to the song that they were listening to.

He laughed, and Mac looked up at him curiously. "Listen." He said simply. Realizing that he knew the words, he began singing along. "'Now I said, why don't you and I, get together, take off the world and be together forever, heads we will, tails we'll try again. Now I said why don't you and I, hold each other, fly to the moon then straight on to heaven, cuz without you they're never gonna let me in."

Mac smiled as she realized that this was exactly what they were doing, taking off together. 'I guess that it was heads for once.' She thought to herself, reminded of that time about two years ago, underneath Harm's table. She grinned, and buried her head in the crook of Harm's neck as he continued to sing to her.

By the time that the song ended, a ray of light couldn't get between the two lawyers. Mac looked up, and her chocolate eyes seemed to swallow Harm whole. She smiled innocently, but the look in her eyes was anything but. "Thanks for the dance Harm." She whispered into his ear.

"Anytime baby." He whispered back, sliding his hands down to her six. He smiled when he heard her gasp, and she pulled back slightly.

"Harm we're in a public place!"

He grinned impishly. "Come on Mac, loosen up, no one saw." He moved his hand up to the small of her back, as he led her back to the table. Just then, they heard a familiar voice call out.

"Harm, Mac!" They turned around just as Sturgis and Bobbi came up behind them.

"You sure that nobody saw Harm?" Mac whispered to Harm, shooting him a playful glare. Harm just grinned, and she shook her head, turning to Bobbi and Sturgis and smiled sweetly. "Sturgis, Bobbi, how are you guys?"

"We're good. Just out for a night, what about you two?" Bobbi said, a gleam in her eye. Harm groaned inwardly, knowing that the Congresswoman wouldn't stop questioning them until she got an answer that satisfied her.

"We're uh......just enjoying the night, same as you two." Mac answered, and then with the smooth evasiveness of a lawyer, she changed the subject. "It's a great place, Harm said that you recommended it to him Sturgis."

"Yeah, he wanted to know a good place to take someone special." He said grinning smugly. Harm shot him a 'look' and Mac just smiled.

"Well, we better get back to our table before someone steals it Mac." Harm said, taking the hand that was resting on the small of her back, and placing it possessively around her waist. She grinned at the gesture, and leaned into him slightly. "It was great seeing you guys." Harm said, already turning them towards the table.

Once there were out of sight from the other couple, Mac laughed, and lightly hit his arm. "Could you be a little more subtle Flyboy? They didn't have any idea what was going on!" She said, giggling.

Harm just threw a Flyboy smile her way, and pulled out her chair. They both sat down, and he leaned in. "I just wanted you all to myself Mac." He whispered, but despite the club's noisy atmosphere, she could hear him loud and clear. She smiled at him, placing her hand over his.

"You have me tonight Harm." She leaned in so that Harm could feel her breath on his face. "You've had me for so much longer than tonight." She murmured, lightly brushing her lips across his. She was going to keep it brief, just a slight touch, and started to move away. But this reminded Harm of a few years ago at her engagement party, and refused to let her go again. He brought a soft hand to her cheek and pulled her towards him.

She was going to tease him. Really she was, she had her mind set on torturing him just as much as he had tortured her earlier tonight, but the second that she felt his hand cupping her cheek, she melted. She leaned into him, giving herself completely over to his kiss. His tongue traced her lips lightly, eagerly seeking entrance. She opened her lips slightly, and let him slip in. And as their tongues engaged in a sensual dance, she couldn't help but think that this was right.

They broke apart a few minutes later, as their lungs screamed for oxygen. Mac's eyes fluttered open as she struggled to catch her breath. She finally got them to stay open, and she looked up at him. "Harm..." She whispered as she leaned towards him again.

This too sparked a memory with Harm, a very fond memory involving a blue towel, as he captured her lips again. She moaned quietly, as she scooted closer to him in their booth. He placed his hand on her thigh, pulling her closer, and his touch seared through the material of her dress.

They broke apart once more, and their eyes met instantly. Mac felt like she was drowning in the stormy depths of his eyes, but she wanted to. She wanted to be consumed by this man, and all that he offered. "Harm....we should probably take this....somewhere else." She suggested quietly, gesturing over to where they had seen Bobbi and Sturgis. She was about to speak again, but then she felt his lips on her neck. "Harm." She whispered, moving her hands to his back, and lightly running her fingers up and down. She cocked her head to the side to allow him easier access.

"Harm..." She tried again, her lips brushing against his ear. He shot up, as if shocked by a bolt of electricity. "Please, let's go back to my place....we can keep going there." She whispered.

He nodded, and slid out of the booth. She grinned and followed him, and discreetly slipped her hand into his. He turned to her, a flyboy smile spreading across his features, and he lightly squeezed her hand. Unable to resist, he bent down, kissing her lightly once more.

They managed to make it out to the car without any more interruptions, but once they got inside the car was another matter. They had held hands all the way there, but they had to separate so that Harm could start the car, and Mac took it upon herself to find a new place for her hand, unwilling to break their connection. So just as he started the car, she placed her hand lightly on his thigh, drawing random patterns. Harm nearly hit the car in front of him when he felt her touch.

He turned to glare at her, but couldn't when he saw the innocent look on her face. He just gave her a reprimanding look, as she grinned wickedly. "Do you want us to get home in one piece?" He asked seriously.

"Of course." She said, continuing her drawing on his leg.

"Then I suggest that you stop doing that."

Her hand inched up a little further. "What this?"

"Maaac..." He groaned. She grinned, and retracted her hand. The rest of the ride passed without...much distraction.

A few minutes later....

Mac opened the door, and stepped inside. She turned around and grinned at Harm. "You gonna come in or not Flyboy?" She smiled seductively at him, shooting him a 'come hither' look. It didn't take much persuading for him to come in.

He kicked the door shut behind him, and in one step, took Mac into his arms. She sighed happily, wrapping her arms around his neck as his lips lowered to hers again. Her arms slid up around his neck, to tangle her fingers in his hair. His hands went around to her waist, and pulled her closer to him. Mac began unbuttoning his shirt when suddenly she stopped. Sensing that something was wrong, Harm released her lips, and looked down at her. "What wrong Mac?"

"Nothing.....nothing is wrong, everything's perfect." She said, trying to mask her true feelings. She attempted to catch his lips again, but Harm stopped her.

"Sarah, I can tell that something is wrong. Now please, tell me, what is it?" He said, cupping her cheek lightly.

"I wasn't lying when I said that this was perfect. This entire night Harm, it's been wonderful. But I just can't help but feel that....we're moving too fast. And I know that that phrase shouldn't even be in our vocabulary, but I just don't want to rush into something and run the risk of it not working out." She looked up into his eyes, wanting to make sure that he was understanding what she was saying. "You mean too much to me, and this," she pointed between them, "means too much to me. And I don't want to screw it up."

Harm just smiled, and nodded, showing that he understood. "I know Mac.....I know." He smoothed his hand over her hair, and lightly kissed her forehead. "We can move at whatever pace you like sweetheart. I want you to be comfortable"

Mac giggled softly, and Harm looked at her questioningly. "It's just that....you called me sweetheart." She grinned. "I like it." She gazed into his eyes and smiled sweetly, and lightly kissed him. "So you said that if everything went well, the roses that you gave me would play a part later tonight. I think that everything went well.....you gonna tell me?" She asked as they broke apart.

"I actually did some research as to what each rose meant, and I picked these specific colours out for a reason." He smiled, and led her over to the vase where she put the bouquet. "The red ones stand for love, because I really do love you Sarah. With all my heart." He grinned, and lightly kissed her. "The pink ones stand for admiration, because I admire everything that you are, and how you've fought so hard to get where you are today. You're an amazing woman Sarah Mackenzie."

His grin spread, and took out one of the peach roses from the vase, and ran it lightly along her cheek. "And the peach ones represent desire. I believe that I said once that I saw you as a desirable woman, and I still think so." Mac smiled at the memory of that night on the porch.

"Thank you Harm." She took the rose from his hand, lightly placing it in the vase again. She leaned into him, and brushed a light kiss to his neck before moving up to his ear. "I love you too." She pulled back to see his reaction, but didn't have much time as his lips found hers once more. Unlike their other passionate kisses that night, this one was achingly tender, filled with the love that they just confessed to each other.

When they broke apart, Mac gazed up at him lovingly. "Do you want to stay the night? I don't want it to end yet." She nuzzled his neck and placed a few light kisses in the hollow of his throat. "Just hold me.....please Harm?"

He looked down at her, knowing that he couldn't deny her anything tonight. If she wanted the moon, he would find a way to give it to her. "Of course Sarah." He said softly, brushing a lock of hair away from her face. They smiled at each other, as she took his hand and led him into the bedroom.

"I have some of your old sweats." She said, looking up at him. She grinned as she tossed them to him. "I guess that I refused to let go of the past....good thing that I didn't huh?" She pulled out a white nightgown, and Harm did a double-take. Mac saw and laughed. "Surprised I still have it?"

He nodded, grinning. "Yeah a little." He placed a gentle kiss on her nose. "I bet that you still look gorgeous in it though. You take the bathroom first, I'll change out here." He said, reluctantly releasing her. She grinned at him and left to head off to the bathroom.

She came out a few minutes later, and found Harm already in bed. "I kept your spot warm." He said grinning. She shook her head and laughed, getting under the covers as he scooted over to make room for her. He gave her a soft kiss once she was settled, and pulled the covers up. "I was right, you still look beautiful in the nightgown." He whispered.

"Thank you Harm." She said snuggling deeper into his embrace. "I love you." She whispered. Her words slurred slightly, and he could tell that she was fighting off sleep.

"I love you too sweetheart." He whispered, kissing her forehead. "Go to sleep, I'll still be here when you get up." She nodded, her eyes already drifting shut. He began singing softly to her, lulling her to sleep. "'Now I said, why don't you and I, get together, take off the world and be together forever, heads we will, tails we'll try again." She smiled at the words to the song that they had just danced to a few hours ago. "Now I said why don't you and I, hold each other, fly to the moon then straight on to heaven, cuz without you they're never gonna let me in."

He looked down at the woman lying in his arms, seeing that she had fallen asleep. He brushed a lock of hair that had fallen across her eyes, and lightly kissed her. "Goodnight Sarah." He reached over and turned off the lamp, and returned to his original position, and fell asleep promptly, knowing that at least for this moment, everything in the world was right.

Author's Notes: YAY! After about a year of bouts of writing and writer's block, I've finished it! I hope that you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
